


Where Do Babies Come From?

by Blonde_Whovian



Series: One Father for a Daughter [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babies, Elanor is seven, Father-Daughter Relationship, Mycroft can handle this, No buckling under pressure, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blonde_Whovian/pseuds/Blonde_Whovian
Summary: Eleanor was well on her way through primary school when Mycroft was faced with the one question that every parent dreaded. He was very much not prepared.





	Where Do Babies Come From?

It was just like every day. Mycroft read the paper calmly and Eleanor sat across from him quietly completing her math equations at the table. Then it happened. "Daddy?"

"Yes, my dear?" Mycroft mumbled from behind his paper.

"Where do babies come from? Where did I come from?" She kicked her feet back and forth as calmly as possible setting her pencil down.

Her father looked up and kept a calm face, folding up the newspaper and gently setting it down. "Well, you came from your mother, just like I came from mine. Babies come from an embryo in the mother's stomach. Then they grow inside the mother until it's time to come out. The mother then delivers the child and there is the baby. I will tell you the rest when you are older alright?" Mycroft smiled gently and stood up, grabbing some files and kissing her head. "I'll be in the study if you need anything." She nodded and picked up her pencil quietly going back to kicking her feet and solving the math problems. Mycroft:1 Panic:0

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short. One because I wrote it during Spanish. Two because it's a simple question that Mycroft can totally handle. If anyone could give me ideas one major life moments for a child I would love anything you can provide! Thanks for reading!


End file.
